


Emerald

by Firehedgehog



Series: An Emerald of a Moment [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Funk, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Parasite - Freeform, host - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Fresh ends in a AU without monsters. with a desperate need of a new host.So he takes a blind desperate jump.Funk... he was stuck in a mage Kid.Fresh ends raising Harry PotterOriginally posted on wattpad
Series: An Emerald of a Moment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201355
Comments: 36
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue: A new Host

**Author's Note:**

> With watt being bought by others, time to make sure I have everything posted here in case they start mass deletions

Of all things, Fresh didn't mean to end on a world without monsters.

His host was in a duper bad way, and there soul about to cease to exist.

He himself was also hurting in a bad way.

He needed a new host pronto.

In the end he blind jumped.

"Funk!" he cried as he settled into his new host, which was.. always awkward when they were human.

He'd ended in a baby mage.

He couldn't control mages.


	2. Chapter One: Something Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect long chappies here. this is more a write for fun/de-stress thing

There was something wrong with that Potter boy.

That was something everyone could agree on.

He was loud and expressive, and always wore bright clothing that made some people want to wince.

Clearly the kid belong in the 90's.

His first word was Radical.

Which left a lot of people confused, as they didn't even use the word.

_Lily Potter tried to strangle Sirius._

_It had to be him._

_No matter what the dog said._

But nothing the Dursley's did could seem to stop it.

And they definitely tried.

They would never win though, and the boy..

He'd just smile.

There was something wrong with that smile.

Then finally the day they'd been waiting for arrived, Harry Potter turned eleven.

They'd be able to get rid of the freak for most of the year.

Who cared if it was magic.

There was only so much they could take.

"Groovy," Harry ginned reading his letter, for a second his eyes glowed.


	3. Chapter Two: This child of Mine

This was there _savior_?

There boy who lived?

Could they get a refund?

Harry Potter... at least got int the right house.

But everything he wore seemed to become multicolored monstrosities.

The Teachers within a month gave up trying to change them back to the standard colors, and instead stocked up on headache potions.

OoOoO

Harry Potter was a good boy.

He never got in trouble.

His papa would be sad if he was bad.

And Fresh liked his kid.

Harry knew that the only reason Papa had emotions, was because Harry was in control of there body. Papa unlike in monsters... whatever those were? Was wrapped magically around his spine as his usual spot would have killed him.

There were side effects of a parasite such as Papa stuck in his body, everything he wore became radical and awesome and he had a censor aura like his papa.

There was something enjoyable, when forcing people to loose there ability to swear.

Uncouth uncool words man.

These wizards or mages as Papa called them were wack, there so called common sense left even Fresh confused.

And... here came Granger and Weasley, leeches who were trying to become his friend.

Blah... they were tools.

He slid around a corner.

_**POOF** _


	4. Chapter Three: Jewels

Fresh didn't expect to care about the Kid.

His Host was pretty rad.

He was pretty sure the Death curse should have killed the kid, and sent him scrambling for a new host.

Yet.. he lived?

Fresh gleefully ate the broken shard of soul that tried to invade his host.

And then Harry got placed in rats end nowhere with Garbage.

Fresh was having none of dat.

He couldn't do much, but he could make sure Harry didn't come out like the Garbage.

It was about then that he realized he could actually feel emotions, well more like borrowed them as was tangled in Harry's spine and magic and soul.

Then Harry smiled towards the ever voice in his head, reflecting in a piece of glass.

It was like a stars funking beam of light.

Dat Smile.

Fresh was sold.

Harry became his little Emerald.

OoOoO

Sparkly Fresh mused.

Papa, it contains a lot of magic Harry said thoughtfully.

Lets keep it! Fresh said gleefully.

Sure papa Harry said tossing it in his item pocket.

Well Emerald, time for bed Fresh reminded him of the time.

Fresh Poof

Five minutes later a certain possessed teacher arrived.

He had to abandon the body and flee when Dumbledore arrived, neither of them could figure out how to get the Stone from the mirror.

Harry played marbled with it.

OoOoO

Error searched.

The parasite was missing for years now.

Not even one Freshed AU in years.

He groaned.

The Destroyer just knew this would lead to a headache.

For everyone.


	5. Chapter Four: All that Jazz

Harry Potter did not go back to the Dursleys.

Why would he go to that uncool place.

Very Unrad.

During that summer rumours of a brightly dressed kid appeared.

Doing weird as heck things.

The French denied he skateboarded down the eiffel tower.

No.. there was no such thing!

Stop asking America!

Japan just shrugged when the kid rode across the top of a bullet train.

It was Japan.

Dobby...

Dobby stopped trying to catch the Great Harry Potter after the skunk event.

Skunkies were stinky!

OoOoO

Year three started off with a blast.

Or rather a car hitting a tree.

By Flying.

Dobby sighed, not knowing how the Great Harry Potter got past there block on the gateway.

Instead the strange red head got stuck, then stole a car.

Harry ate dinner without care.

Dobby did not get Wizards.

OoOoo

 _Its a parasite_ Fresh said in interest upon spotting the newest Weasleys Diary.

 _Why choose a book to choose who to feed on?_ Emerald said confused.

 _Only one parasite_ _allowed here bud_ Fresh replied.

Ginny never did figure out why her diary stopped responding.

OoOoO

**Gah! It Burns!**

Harry blinked.

Was the giant snake he found deep underground trying to bash its brains in.

 **To Many colors!** It wailed.

And thus snake of a the chamber of secrets killed itself.

"Hey.. that's insulting!" Harry said breaking the 4th wall.

Then wear less colors!

"Hmpf!" Harry said.

_**Fresh Poof** _

OoOoO

And thus Harry had a rather peaceful year.

And a stalker named Ginny.


	6. Chapter Five: Demented Dementors Batman Part 1

Harry yawned and stretched, and body sprawled in a way that cats would envy.

He was bored.

Very bored.

And papa had already told him he wasn't powerful enough to go out into the great multiverse yet.

So bored....

_Lets build a snowman_

"Its a boiling hot summer papa," Harry reminded the parasite.

_Not in the north or south poles_

"Coolio," Harry said.

_**Poof** _

The giant Godzilla snow statue would confuse and amaze many after it was found.

The snow houses and snow people fleeing were a nice touch though.

OoOoO

 _Were being dogged_ Harry said.

 _Not a doggo, just a dog_ Fresh said.

Being followed by a dog was annoying, so they walked around the corner and poofed away.

They had school supplies to get after all.

OoOoO

Dark eyebrows raised as he read the newspaper.

The article was... interesting.

Sirius Black huh.

 _That place needs a party_ Fresh said after reading about the prison.

 _A radical party_ Harry agreed.

The ministry would cry, unable to remove its new neon colors and sparkled, and cursed whoever had remodelled it.

OoOoO

"Not cool," Harry said as a dementor invaded his train carriage.

The dementor froze...

And edged away.

 _Well now my little Emerald, we have a smart one here_ Fresh smirked.

"Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly," Harry practically purred.

The creature never made it to the door.

"Is everyone okay!" a man said entering his area.

"Too loud," Harry muttered, as he finished stuffing his new awesome cloak of awesomeness in his trunk.

"Sorry, did the dementors try to get in here?" the man asked, probably this years sacrifice.. I mean defence teacher.

"Nah.. hear lotsa screaming though," Harry said flopping back on his seat.

"Have some chocolate just in case, I have to search for the rest of the students," the man said slipping away.

"Mmmmmm.. chocolate," Harry said biting into the snack.

OoOoO

"Is it me... or do the Dementors look scared of trying to get closer to the school?" Neville said, watching as the creatures of nightmares tried to stay as far away as they could but still do there job.

"Your imagining things," Dean laughed.

"No.. I swear they are afraid," Neville protested, Dean just laughed harder.

OoOoO

Fresh watched in amusement of his jewel had a staring contest with a dog, one saturated with magic.

Probably not a doggo then.

"I like cats better," his emerald told the dog.

Dog looked insulted.

Fresh giggled.


	7. Chapter Five: Demented Dementors Batman Part 2

'Dear lord it spread'

This was the strange thought Remus Lupin had upon meeting Harry, It being the strangeness.

The werewolf had always known there was something... _off_ , about the mini prongs.

"Whoo ho!" harry shouted sjating down a tower, leapt off half way. Used a Dementor as a jump post.. and... no he wasn't seeing it, using the giants squids long limbs as a driveway.

"How?" He cried staring in shock, as the remaining potter ignored reality at his leisure.

"Here..." Snape said passing him a bottle, Remus ripped the topper off and drank the very strong Alcohol in seconds.

" **BUUUUURP!"**  
A pair of red headed twins nearby, held up scorecard with 9's on them.

_THUMP_

Then passed out dead drunk.

"Lightweight," Snape sneered walking away.

OoOoO

"Woof..."

Yeah.. no was falling into believing this dog was a dog at this moment, thankfully no one else was there at that moment.

Sirius Black... er I mean.. Padfoot, had been watching his godson defy reality and give it the finger.

Little Harry was so cooooool!

His eyes sparkled.

It would take awhile for him to remember he was trying to catch the rat.

OoOoO

Error muttered to himself as he dug through his yarn, it was a rare break and he was not looking to see what Fresh was up to.

Whatever the parasite was up to, he was well hidden.

"Wheres my purple yawn," he muttered, after all Nightmare needed a new one after a battle destroyed the last one.

Behind him Harry walked over to the puppet's and snagged the rare Fresh puppet, he gave Error and thumbs up and vanished.

"..." Error said looking around confused.

"Just my imagination," he finally said, and went back to digging.

OoOoO

"Look papa, its you," Harry said holding up the puppet, amazed to see what his pap usually looked like.

 _Yup, that's me Emerald_ Fresh said gleefully.

Happily Harry tucked the puppet into his item pocket.

OoOoO

**Bite**

Fresh and Emerald blinked, as the stalker black dog bit Leech Weasley and dragged him off, and flailing leech Granger followed.

"Sooo.." Emerald said thoughtfully.

 _Were missing plot_ Fresh replied.

"True," the child said, the whomping willow tree and him traded high fives as he followed the idiots.

"I give it a B Minus," Emerald said a few minutes later.

Then Lupin turned into a demented wolfman.

 _Lame_ Fresh said.  
Pew pew pew pew Emerald said making finger guns.

Lupin fell over as if he was hit with a car, his form returning to human due to the magic in the... snert.. pew pews.

"I'm so done," Emerald said.

Press fast forward Fresh suggested.

> >> >> _**> >>**_ []

OoOoO

Fresh and Emerald skipped off the train whistling, the school year over.

Sirus Black blinked..

"Wait.. what just happened?" The suddenly totally free man said.

"..."

"HARRRRY WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" he screamed chasing the elusive teen.

OoOoO

"Gah... who played with time," TK sans cried.

"There there..." his brother said patting his back.


	8. Chapter Six: Its all in the name Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things brings it up to the latest chappies written so far

Emerald hummed to himself as he licked his ice cream, the creamy goodness cooling in his stomach.

The summer sun was like a warm embrace, the scent of flowers heavy in his nose.

A perfect moment to just relax, with butterflies gently flapping through the air.

"Whooo whoooo," a dog howled, and chased the butterflies away.

 _Mood_ Fresh griped.

Sirius Black on the other hand was annoying, and it was saying something when Fresh agreed someone was annoying.

OoOoO

It was the 4th year, you know... that forth year.

Where that tri wizard tournament happens.

Where the schools tried to out do each other, prove there worth and fail to make friends with each other.

"I bet your going to join and win!" Leech Weasley said, slutty sister trying to cosset up to him.

"Oh Harry, you'll win for sure," the slutty one said.

What were there names again?

 _Rude and Goo?_ Fresh said, totally not remembering either.

Hairball Granger began to harp on rules and regulations, as if they were god.

He mentally began to plot escape routes from the table.

OoOoO

There was a thing wizards had forgotten as time went bye, as they forgot there roots in true magic of the earth.

Intent was everything.

Names bound oneself.

But one had to consider it there name at first.

The last Potter had many names, very few had meaning to him.

Freak

Monster

Slave

His family had been very... _kind,_ with names.

The boy who lived.

The chosen one.

Trouble maker.

Harry James Potter

None of these names meant anything to him, they were just facades others placed on him.

Only one name had ever had meaning, given to him by a being that had loved him once they learned to love.

Emerald.

He was Emerald, before he was whoever Harry Potter was meant to be.

The child known as Emerald was free, without any attachments but to his papa.

So when his birth name was drawn, the paper turned to ash as Harry Potter didn't exist but Emerald did.

Thus, there were only three champions.

OoOoO

Charlie Weasley was a gentle soul, even if he was obsessive with the brutes known as Dragons.

"Yeah," a voice cheered.

"Shit," he cried, that voice came from the temporary Dragon pens.

A Dragon roared.... cheerfully?

"What the Funk," he said, not noticing at first his swear had been censored somehow.

A Hogwarts child in wild colored clothing, was playing catch with a Dragon.

He would not admit that he was jealous.

The kid somehow vanished before he could find out who he was.

OoOoO

Barty jr was not having a good time.

How had Potter avoided being pulled into the tournament?

Still, he had to salvage this plan somehow.

OoOoO

Cedric went to face his dragon.

A ball rolled to his feet...

He stared.

Why was the dragon staring at him like a hopeful puppy?

OoOoO

Emerald avoided Hogwarts like the Plague.

Like any smart male that had no interest in dating or dancing.

Eww....

Fresh supported this like any parent would, by planning secret torture for anyone that tried to date his kid.

The fact he had no ability to control the body, like that would stop him.

None of those inbred morons and stalkers were good enough for his baby bones.

Neither of them minded being on there own for Christmas.

After all, they had each other.

And apparently Sirius Black who had once again found them.

Crud.

OoOoO

Why were they all watching a lake.

Actually, why were those guys diving into the lake like Lunatics.

The water was too cold to swim in.

Emerald went back to taking pictures of an awesome Elk, totally missing all the drama.

OoOoO

"Hello Emerald," an airy voice said, Emerald blinked as only his papa called him Emerald. A Small blond stood there, wearing no shoes with large silvery eyes.

"Yo," Emerald replied.

"You rewrote the story," she said humming thoughtfully "And your papa is most interesting."

"Coolio, a seer," Emerald said bouncing a bit.

"Tell The Destroyer hello when you see him," she said walking away.

"Bye Luna," he said cheerfully and Poofing away.

Amusingly enough, neither had ever introduced themselves before.


	9. Chapter Six: Its all in the name Part 2

Emerald was curious.

Fresh was curious.

Did Emerald have enough control to poof out of there AU?

Inquiring minds wanted to know.

The duo wanted to meet the beings they sometimes peek in on them, at least one of them was a Fresh.

Hopefully not Classic Fresh from that Fresh’s omniverse, he was a bit of a disk.

And a host stealer.

They also wanted to meet error.

How cool was it that a Destroyer existed!

The rest of the universe would like to disagree on that.

“And I care why?” Emerald asked, narrowing his eyes.

 _Kiddo, stop breaking the wall_ Fresh smirked.

“Alright papa,” Emerald replied.

 _Just remember you have to be back before lights out_ Fresh reminded him, after all today was Sunday.

_**Fresh Poof** _

OoOoO

“Woah....” Emerald said as he appeared in the anti-void, white as far as one could see.

 _Welcome to the anti-void Emerald_ Fresh told him.

“Cool, now where is Error’s place,” Emerald said turning around, and didn’t stop moving as he was suddenly super duper dizzy.

 _KID_ Fresh yelled as Darkness claimed them

OoOoO

Fresh hissed in pain and slowly climbed to his feet, trying to clear his head from the mental fog clogging it.

Then he paused.

He clenched the white skeletal hands in front of himself.

These were not his emeralds hands, these were familiar hands he had when he took a younger Sans as a host.

Was Emerald his AU's Sans?

 _Papa...._ came Emeralds worried voice.

“I think.... this is still our body...” Fresh said, and now that he was in charge reached into his item storage and pulled out a mirror. A familiar face of a Sans looked back, or rather a child Sans or what the voices of the anti-void would dub a shipchild.

Large emerald green eyelights looked out of dark sockets, his parasite body not showing in an eye like it did in normal hosts. Looking down, he found himself wearing hsi normal Fresh clothing, sized for this much younger form, Checking the body he couldn’t see his true form, much he somehow hidden due to this strange shift.

Shrugging he pulled out his glasses, a familiar YO-LO appearing on them.

It was a bit of relief to have them again, as Emerald hadn’t been quite able to duplicate them.

“Oh! Who are you?” an unfamiliar, turning the 90’s parasite turned to see.... a rather blue shaded short Sans.

“Sup Bra, didn’t know dat rad Error had a brosky over,” Fresh said, feeling glee at using more lingo of his type.

“Oh... I’m on one of my rare visits, my name is Blue by the way,” the sans said, eyelights turning to stars.

 _Coool_ Emerald said.

“I’m...”

“FREEEESH!” a glitching voice screamed.

“Outtie here!” Fresh smirked.

_**Fresh Poof** _

OoOoO

“I ship it,” Emerald said, finding himself back home in his normal body.

Fresh was so proud.

OoOoO

“A maze, so boring...” Emerald said, as everyone gathered for the final event.

He pouted a bit, as teh teachers had soemhow stolen his board to make sure he actually came.

Apparently it was bad biz for the ‘Boy who Lived’ to not be to support his school.

Why did he come here again?

At that moment something went over his mouth, a sickly sweet smell in his nose.

 _Papa..._ Emerald cried as all went dark.

OoOoO

The fresh child felt ill to his stomach, his arms stiff and heavy.

There was a sharp pain...

Something began to drip

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking to focus his foggy gaze.

“Funk...” Emerald said as Voldytoots was reborn.

What had he been dosed with that got past Fresh’s magic?

He had to escape, he wasn’t letting this uncool cat keep him down.

He felt relief as he finally able to feel both of there magic.

_**Fresh Poof** _

Emerald did not reappear anywhere.


	10. Interlude: Shh... no peeking

Dark

Darker

Darkest Black

There was nothing...

It wasn’t the void

It was even darker then that

There was a reason Fresh and Emerald only poofed when they had enough magic, poofing needed focus and power. Well, they’d barely had enough and they’d definitely not been focused.

 _Papa?_ Emerald called.

There was no answer

 _Papa., please papa!_ Emerald mentally cried, as he’d never been alone in his mind.

Ever.

Falling

Eternal falling

It was like they’d fallen in a crack in the multiverse.

He couldn’t even move.

_**Well... this just won’t do** _

A voice, he wasn’t alone!

 _ **Sorry, no peeking**_ the voice said.

Peeking?

_**Do not pass Go, do not get 200 hundred dollars** _

Wait.. what?

_**No Spoilers!** _

Spoilers... he was stuck falling in eternal darkness

For a moment he swore he saw something in the darkness, shimmering wings that reminded his of his invisibility cloak

 _ **Tick Tick, try not to jump past the script next time**_ the voice laughed in his mind

 _Wait!_ Emerald cried.

Then he found him tumbling onto the ground in front of Hogwarts.

“What the funk...” Emerald said in shock, in the distance the crowd roared at the first person was brought out of the water.

He almost started crying in relief, when he heard his papa’s voice again.


	11. Chapter Seven: A Start of a beautiful friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald explores, and finally meets.. a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an interlude or a school year. But you could technically call this the start of Arc 2

Summer started quiet, usually by now Emerald was zooming about having fun and spreading the chaos.

Oh he was still having fun, but he was thinking on things.

MoldyHoly was alive again, using his blood...

He had no idea if his blood which had Fresh’s magic in it would cause issues, and that wasn’t rad at all.

He was also curious of that place he’d ended, and the strange being that had sent him back.

He’d also bought monopoly, as the one saving him had made jokes with it... he just needed to find someone to play it with him.

Papa didn’t count, as Emerald had to to do everything for both of them for the game and hadn’t ended very fun.

He so needed a friend, just a cool as his papa.

A few Omniverses away, a Fresh hugging a furby Plush sneezed to there shock.

Two Admins smirked and shook hands.

OoOoO

Retconned blinked.

Why did he have the urge to clean out the final guest room?

Or the image of multiple Fresh’s invading all at once.

He texted Shell, the being laughed over the chat room.

“Rude...” Retconned grumbled.

He cleaned out the final guest room anyway.

OoOoO

It was three weeks till school started again, and Emerald was curious.  
When they left there AU last time, somehow they’d flipped from human with Fresh stuck in there mind to a Skeleton with Emerald stuck in there head. Could they repeat that, but under there own control.

They’d slipped to the anti-void for this, far from where Error roamed.

Papa said that you could travel between multiverses if one travelled via the anti-void, even jump omniverses. He so wanted to see that.

Technically, they’d only met an alternate Fresh once.. the original Classic Fresh. He’d popped up one day, stalked them for a day. Ate there food, then vanished.

Jerk...

Hopefully the other alternates were not like that, or the weird Unfresh versions he’d heard of.

Very Uncool.

“RAD!” Emerald cried three days later, exhausted and low on magic.. but his body a skeleton.

He looked exactly like he did when it last happened, and he could even summon his papa’s shades which he quickly placed on.

YO Lo quickly appeared on them.

 _May I?_ Papa asked.

Emerald grinned in glee, and somehow stepped back into his own mind.

And Fresh stepped forward.

 _We need to figure out how to do this when I’m normal_ Emerald said happily.

“Yeah, we do brah,” Fresh replied, then gave back control back to Emerald.

Humming Emerald stretched and got up, and continued to practice switching species.  
After awhile he got bored, so as a skeleton version of himself he started exploring.

Who knew what he could find!

OoOoO

It really was an accident, They’d come across an Error from another Omniverse that was rather insane. In there escaped they’d been thrown far into the endless anti-void.

“Look Out!” he yelled, as he was coming down fast and there was a Fresh below.

The Fresh didn’t move in time, and the two slammed into each other and they tumbled apart. Emerald winced as his concentration wavered, and he switched back to human briefly then back.

 _That’s weird, radically slow response for a Fresh_ Papa said.

They got to there feet and ran to the other Fresh, the other got unsteadily to there feet swaying.

 _Something is wrong with them Emerald_ thought, face filling with concern.

“Hey Brah... you okay?” Emerald asked the Fresh, reaching over to steady them, there shades flickering to _‘_ _Something-Wrong’_ _a_ s he did.

"Stay away from me!"

Pain

PAIN

 _Emerald!_ Papa said shocked.

The other Fresh had just hit them in the head with there skateboard, thankfully there was no cracks in there skull. If they’d been a normal human or monster, that would have caved there skull in.

 _‘_ _SORRY- UNWELL_ _' and_ _'KILL- YOU'_ flashes across their shades of the Fresh , "I told ya to leave us alone! We don't want your help, you Sick Fucker!"

 _Definitely ill_ papa said, as the other had pulled out a baseball bat, pointing it at them.

 _'UNST-ABLE', 'DELUS-IONA_ _L', and_ _'HE-LP'_ slipped across the other shades, clearly showing this wasn’t normal.

Emerald didn’t know how to help them, while technically he was a Fresh due to being papa’s host he was also a lot weaker then other Fresh’s due to the fact he was well a human magical and wasn’t a true monster, and papa could rarely control there body and that was if they left Emeralds AU.

 _Oh, never mind. Help is here!_ Papa said gleefully, as new magic filled the area.

Moments later, the ill Fresh collapsed a small white clad Goth holding a ever shining lantern at there side.

“Thank goodness, I got here in time,” the Goth said worriedly.

“I know you! Your Retconned!” Emerald said excitedly, he’d yet to meet this being other then seeing him in the chatroom a few times.

“Emerald correct?” Retconned said, as he slowly used his magic to lift the other Fresh.

“Yup, Brah is he going to be okay?” he asked concerned.

“Once I get home, poor Whisper,” Retconned sighed, clearly Whisper was this Fresh’s Name.

“Gotta skate, schools gonna restart. Mind if I meet and greet when he’s better?” Emerald asked curious.

“Of course, your only a bit older then him,” Retconned said gently “He does need friends.”

Then Both the unconscious Whisper and Retconned were gone.

Emerald stared a moment, as his papa followed the magic of Retconned so they could track him down later. Whisper would probably be an awesome playmate, as they were just as cool as his papa.

At least there skull was hurting less now.

Screw it, they were too curious for there own good.

_**Fresh Poof** _


	12. Chapter Eight: A Lonely Fresh

The sun was bright, but the air had a chill to it.

Fifth year had started out not so great.

The great pepto bismo Pink toad had arrived, bring unrad hatred everywhere.

Emerald did not like this year, he really didn’t want to stay.

Bumblebee had started saying Mcfarty was alive and that ‘Harry’ had seen him, okay.. he was alive but the Fresh hadn’t told anyone.

So now everyone was looking at him like he was a liar, as the government was he was a trouble causing brat... He hadn’t even done anythings.

But he had to stay, to finish school and finish leaning to use his human magic.

Papa couldn’t exactly teach him human magic.

He was starting to feel very trapped here, Pepto was trying to trap him into detentions.. yeah.. like he’d allow himself to loose free time with that.

Sometimes he wished he was more powerful, more like how Fresh’s normally were. His issue was that he was human, a magi.. a wizard.. a magic user. Oh, he as definitely not quite human anymore after papa’s magic had been in his body so long, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to take a skeleton monster form outside his AU where magic was stronger.

Due to this, his thought processes were more mortal like and not quite fully monster like...

He was still a Fresh, but a very weak one.

Emerald had noticed that his body wasn’t quite aging right, he was fifteen years old but looked a lot younger maybe ten years old. A Tiny ten year old, meaning he would be a tiny adult too he bet.

Humming in thought he nibbled on pocky, he had been going over the huge differences between his AU and others and it saddened him a bit.

Even though he was human he was still the Sans, papa had verified that with his code. Gaster had been James Potter, but due to being born in the magical world had never had a chance to come across his true passion science. Lily Potter, was his mother but the mother spot for a sans always seemed to change Au to AU so who knew who her monster counterpart was.

He had no Papyrus, and that was a true Sin.

A brother would have been awesome.

He fished out another pocky stick from his item pocket as he finished this one, he wasn’t really in the mood to face the other children in the castle.

Slutty had tried to invade his showers earlier, and people thought it was cute... saying Potters and redheads.

Um.. no.. eww...

For one thing due to the aging of his body, he was literally ten even if technically he was fifteen and Slutty was a normally aging human.

Pedo alert.

He decided then and there that he should visit Rad Retty, and the other Fresh Whisper.

This place made him angst, he was a Fresh... No angst for him.

Still, he wanted to avoid detention as pepto gave him unrad chills.

Ohhh!!! then he’d cheat to make sure he wouldn’t be late.

 _Good idea!_ Papa cheered.

_**Fresh Poof** _

OoOoO

TK!Sans screamed.

Once again someone was messing with time.

And they knew how to twist it in ways he couldn’t undo.

While Emerald wasn’t a powerful Fresh, he still kicked the butt of everyone else in his multiverse.

TK pouted, his brother just giggled at Sans reaction to the twisting of time.

OoOoO

Aww....

Whisper was still out of it.

Emerald so wanted to make friends with the other.

Sure he had papa, but... he yearned to make friends.

People that play games with him, that wouldn’t freak out or get angry when he did things that Fresh did.

He wanted to have another person to play pranks with, someone else to skate places people really shouldn't be skating.

He still spoke to the older looking Fresh, he didn’t know how aware they were due to the insanely low magic.

The Fresh with unnatural emerald shaded eyes hoped the other knew how to play monopoly, he really wanted Whisper to be his friend.

He even had a gift for him, if they ever played monopoly together.

A Monolopy piece that looked like an awesome Furby.

_Meanwhile in the future, people despaired when the two fresh somehow talked at least one Ink into MonolopyTale._

_No one ever collected two hundred dollars_

Emerald blinked and yawned.

He needed a nap, even cheating it was still a long trip here.

Moments later his head lolled to the side, and he fell asleep in the bean bag chair he usually sat in.

Seconds later Fresh woke up, he had a kid to talk to about hitting his Emerald.

OoOoO

“Um....” Emerald said suddenly waking up, he was also in a bit of pain.

Papa grumbled, and apologized.

Sighing Retconned released the other, Emerald looked at him warily as they’d clearly the one that hurt him.

“You father is a Funking Blink,” Retconned snarled, and blinked at the rather hilarious Emeralds version of the censor magic had made him say.

“Sorry, papa... is rather protective Brah...” Emerald sighed, brushing his clothing off his accent rather noticeable at that moment as it made past teh Fresh magic that filled his false skeleton form.

“I shouldn’t have taken it out on him Emerald, your there too. And he didn’t hurt Whisper, just scared him off,” Retconned groaned.

At that moment they both turned, feeling a flare of magic in the living room, quickly walked into the living room.

Unconscious bloody Whisper on the floor.

A rather more bloody Geno standing there.

The Geno of course, quickly learned pain and how being sliced and diced felt by Retconneds Sythe.

“I give it a nine out of ten, cuz Geno can’t die,” Emerald said.

“Out, come back later,” Retconned ordered.

Emerald nodded, time to head back to school.

OoOoO

Emerald returned to school, dodged slutty and stalkers.

Destroyed camera boys camera...

Christmas came and he wondered off for awhile, to come back to the annoying classes again.

He was outtie here time a thousand once he graduated.

And someone kept trying to break into his dreams, not that papa let it. But still, how were they doing it?

OoOoO

Dumbledore was not having a good time.

And it all boiled down to Harry Potter.

The boy just wouldn’t follow the script, how could he get the boy to sacrifice himself if he had no reason to.

Time to poke and prob Umbridge to escalate, now if only his spies in the children would finally make friends with his toy.

OoOoO

This is like a bad drama Emerald sighed.

Yup, didn’t even bring popcorn Papa replied.

Meanwhile Pinky took over the castle.

Why would someone who hated children take over a school of them.

Sus

OoOoO

“ Oh Harry! Sirius has been trapped by Death Eaters we have to save him!” Hairball said.

“Come on!” Freckled said trying to grab his hand.

“Nope!”

_**Fresh Poof** _

The two spies stared at each other.

“Crap..” Ron said.

OoOoO

 _Who’s Sirius?_ Emerald asked confused.

 _Isn’t that the dog star?_ Papa asked confused.

How could a star die?

OoOoO

Three days later they heard about a battle somewhere else, they were surprised that Snakehead finally allowed his existence to be known.

The newspaper also said someone Black was dead.

Was he someone important?

He barely noticed, that the stalker doggo wasn’t there anymore as school let out.

OoOoO

“Hellloooooo Summer Vaykay!” Emerald grinned.

He whooped and sped off, he twisted time against as his multiverse was going faster then others right now.

If he was lucky Whispy would be awake now.


End file.
